


Just So You Know

by anisstaranise



Series: Song Fic Drabble [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Song fic, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian needs to speak now or forever hold his peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic along with the audio file on my [Tumblr](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/98117709600/anisstaranise-just-so-you-know-the-cheers-the)
> 
> Feel free to read it there, too. Thank you. Comments welcomed.

The cheers. The applause. It’s too much.

His ears are ringing. His heartbeat too fast, too loud.

His breath shallow.

No.

Blaine’s kissing his newly minted fiancé.

No.

 _Speak now or forever hold your peace_.

He opens his mouth.

He sings.

**_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away_ **

The buzz quiets. There’s shuffling behind him amongst the Warblers. He continues a few more notes.

**_I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_ **

The Warblers are in sync. They pick up what he’s trying to do. Pick a beat. A harmony.

And they're following his melody. Aca-perfection.

Blaine turns. His green eyes meets those gorgeous hazel of Blaine’s.

**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_ **

No one else is there. Just him. Just Blaine.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

He pours his heart into the words. He has nothing left to lose.

**_Just so you know_ **  
**_This feeling's taking control of me_ **  
**_And I can't help it_ **  
**_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_ **  
**_Thought you should know_ **  
**_I've tried my best to let go of you_ **  
**_But I don't want to_ **  
**_I just gotta say it all_ **  
**_Before I go_ **  
**_Just so you know_ **

The song ends. The silence deafening.

He pants, breathless, emotionally drained.

Heartbeats passed.

And then, like sunbeams breaking through storm clouds, Blaine smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first time writing after 6 years or so. I'm quite happy with it. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> The song is "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney


End file.
